Intense Connectivity
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Aoba dan Dio berbagi waktu bersama di dalam kokpit Bradyon. Buddy Complex, rating M karena lemon yang kecut. Watase Aoba x Dio Junyou Weinberg. Yaoi. Don't like yaoi? Then don't read. ;3 cover photo dari Pixiv, not mine.


**Anime: Buddy Complex** **(karena belum ada di kategori Anime, aku masukkan di Misc. Anime dulu)**

**Warning: Yaoi (boys x boys), lemon**

**Pair: Watase Aoba x Dio Junyou Weinberg**

**Discl: Buddy Complex dan semua karakternya milik Sunrise. Diriku cuma bikin cerita ini aja dan meminjam dua tokohnya untuk dinistakan... *PLAK!***

* * *

"Dio."

Aoba berdiri di depan pintu kamar pemuda berdarah campuran Jerman-Jepang itu. "Dio, kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Dio…"

"Aoba-_san_, Dio ada di hangar," celetuk Mayuka yang kebetulan lewat. "Dia bilang mau melakukan sedikit _maintenance_ pada Bradyon."

"Begitu, ya…" Aoba tersenyum tipis, tetapi Mayuka tahu kalau dia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Aoba-_san_, cobalah minta maaf pada Dio. Itu kan, salahmu karena sudah melakukan _decoupling _secara paksa seperti itu. Wajar saja Dio marah."

Kata-kata Mayuka entah kenapa menohok hati Aoba. Ya, dia memang salah karena sudah memutuskan _coupling _di antara mereka secara paksa, tapi itu kan karena dia kembali bertemu dengan Hina dan tidak dapat menahan perasaannya…

Namun raut wajah Dio ketika memukulnya di hangar tidak dapat dilupakan oleh Aoba.

* * *

"Dio!"

Dio sama sekali tidak memberikan pandangannya pada Aoba.

"Dio, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku… aku akui itu salahku, aku minta maaf."

Dio tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"_A-ano saa_… bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah baikan?" tanya Aoba, berusaha berbaik-baik pada Dio. "Apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit?"

Sebuah anggukan tanpa suara dari Dio diartikan Aoba sebagai pertanda kalau dia baik-baik saja. "Ba-baguslah… ah, boleh aku bantu?"

Dio tidak menjawab. Aoba merengut, kemudian melompat ke kokpit Bradyon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Dio yang kaget refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendorong Aoba keluar, tapi Aoba menghindar dengan cerdik dan menutup kokpit Bradyon, mengurung mereka berdua di dalam.

"Dio, apa kau sebegitu marahnya padaku?" tanya Aoba, mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke dalam lautan biru milik Dio. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau tidak memaafkan aku?"

"Kau pikir perbuatanmu itu bisa dimaafkan begitu saja!" Amarah Dio kembali meninggi. "Kau nyaris saja membuatku cacat otak permanen!"

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku minta maaf, _mou_…" Aoba sedikit merajuk. "Kalau aku bilang aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Dio memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang, buka kokpit Bradyon dan biarkan aku keluar!"

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Dio."

Aoba menarik tangan Dio dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang, Aoba duduk di kokpit Bradyon, sementara Dio duduk di pangkuannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Watase Aoba!" Dio panik, wajahnya merah padam. "Kau sudah gila!?"

"Dio, dengarkan aku," Aoba masih memegang tangan Dio dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku… benar-benar kaget ketika aku tahu Hina ada di dalam kokpit _Valiancer _itu. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Hina dari sana. Aku tidak berpikir tentang dirimu ataupun dampak dari _decoupling _paksa yang kulakukan padamu. Oleh karena itu… aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Pandangan Dio sedikit melunak. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Baiklah. Sesukamu saja."

"Jadi… apakah aku dimaafkan?" tanya Aoba, dia menatap Dio dengan penuh harap.

"Aku bilang sesukamu saja," Dio kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Sekarang, biarkan aku keluar dari sini-"

Betapa kagetnya Dio, Aoba memeluk pinggangnya.

"H-hei! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih!?" teriak Dio. "Lepaskan aku! Kau dengar, tidak!?"

"Jadi, itu artinya aku dimaafkan, kan?" Aoba mendongak dan menatap Dio dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"I… iya, iya, aku maafkan! Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

Aoba melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Dio. Entah mengapa senyum Aoba semakin merekah melihat wajah Dio yang masih merah itu.

"Ternyata, kau bisa juga menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu," celetuk Aoba.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu memerah."

_Sial_. Dio merutuk dalam hati karena Aoba menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya. "Di sini panas, tahu!"

"Kau yakin?" Aoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Dio. Terasa sangat halus, jauh berbeda dari laki-laki kebanyakan. Aoba sedikit kaget karena kulit Dio yang halus, padahal dia seorang prajurit.

"Apa-apaan kau ini…" Dio berusaha menjauhkan tangan Aoba dari wajahnya. "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Hening.

"… bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku… tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini."

Aoba baru sadar posisinya bersama Dio di dalam kokpit Bradyon. Mendadak, senyuman Aoba berubah menjadi seringai kecil.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"Apa-apaan…!"

Dio tidak sempat menghindar; ruang kokpit yang sempit membatasi pergerakannya. Aoba meraih kerah seragam Dio dan dengan cerdik mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dio membelalakkan mata.

"Mm-!" Dio berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi Aoba lebih kuat darinya. Aoba tidak membiarkan Dio berontak dari cengkeramannya; setiap kali dirasanya Dio akan berontak, Aoba akan semakin menarik kerah seragam Dio dan menahan tangannya.

"A…" Dio tidak sempat mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia mau karena Aoba sudah menciumnya lagi. Tetapi untuk kali ini, Dio tidak begitu melawan seperti saat Aoba menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Dicengkeramnya kemeja Aoba erat-erat, seolah takut Aoba melepaskannya begitu saja.

Aoba menyudahi ciumannya dan kedua pemuda itu bergegas mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Tanpa menunggu lama, Aoba menanggalkan kancing seragam Dio dan menyerang lehernya.

"A-Aoba…!" Dio mencoba berontak, tangannya terentang untuk mendorong Aoba menjauh. Aoba menangkap kedua tangan Dio dengan mudah dan menahannya di atas kepalanya.

"Kita berada di dalam kokpit… sebaiknya kau diam dan bersikap seperti anak baik, kalau tidak kau bisa menekan tombol _intercom _secara tidak sengaja dan mereka yang ada di _bridge _bisa mendengar suaramu… atau lebih parahnya, melihat kita dalam posisi yang… kau tahu, kan…" Aoba berkata dengan suara pelan kemudian menarik resleting seragam Dio perlahan. "Kalau kau menurutiku dan diam, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu."

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Dio akhirnya diam dan membiarkan Aoba melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Keadaan seperti ini tentu saja memalukan, tapi kalau mereka ketahuan melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam kokpit Bradyon akan lebih memalukan lagi. Dio menggigit bibirnya.

"Dio, bibirmu berdarah," Aoba menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibir Dio dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menggigit bibirmu terlalu kuat, kita bahkan belum masuk ke _main course_…"

"Cih…" Dio menatap Aoba dengan marah. "Aku bilang 'sesukamu saja' bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal ini… sialan…"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, Dio?" Aoba tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas merangsek masuk ke dalam celana Dio. "Tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, tidak seperti sikapmu."

"T… tunggu du- Aoba…!" Dio menjengit, kepalanya nyaris membentur langit-langit kokpit. "Brengsek… berani-beraninya kau… uuh…"

"Aku benar kan, Dio?" Aoba masih tersenyum, tangannya menekan kepala kejantanan milik Dio. "Tidak perlu berbohong di depanku, bukankah aku ini _couple_-mu?"

"Tch…" Dio terengah-engah, keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya kini memerah lebih parah dari yang tadi, tahu Aoba sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

Erangan demi erangan tidak tertahankan di dalam kokpit Bradyon. Baik Dio maupun Aoba sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Namun sepertinya, Dio hampir mencapai batasnya.

"A-Aoba… hh…" Dio menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Aoba. "Berhenti… mempermainkanku…"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengaku kalah, Dio Weinberg."

"B-brengsek… ah… Ao-!"

Aoba memejamkan matanya, merasakan esensi Dio menempel di wajahnya. Aoba membuka matanya dan melihat Dio terengah-engah parah, kelihatannya malu sekali.

"_Appetizer_… tidak buruk juga," Aoba menjilati tangannya yang lengket dengan sperma Dio. "Manis… seperti dirimu."

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu…! Brengsek…" maki Dio.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung masuk _main course _saja."

Aoba menanggalkan celana panjang Dio dengan sedikit memaksa. Kemudian, dengan menggunakan dua jarinya yang basah sebagai pelumas, Aoba memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rektum Dio, menyiapkannya untuk _main course _yang akan mereka jalani setelah ini.

"Aa-!" Dio menjerit tertahan, wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sakit. "A-ah… apa lagi yang kau lakukan…!"

"Aku harus menyiapkanmu terlebih dulu, Dio… kau tidak mau kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan setelah ini, kan?" bisik Aoba, jarinya menyentuh prostat Dio. "Ah… di sini?"

Dio tidak menjawab, dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Aoba. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena menahan sensasi yang diberikan Aoba. "Uuhh…"

Aoba mengeluarkan jarinya tidak lama kemudian. Tanpa Dio sadari, Aoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rektumnya. "_Connect with Dio…_"

"Gahh…!" Dio benar-benar terlihat kesakitan kali ini. "Watase Aoba…! A-apa yang… kau lakukan padaku…! Aakh…"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Dio…" Aoba memegang pinggang Dio. "Seperti ini… coba kau bergerak perlahan… aku akan membantumu."

"Kenapa aku… harus menurutimu- aakh!" Dio tersentak karena Aoba tiba-tiba menusuk prostatnya. "Ah… ah…"

"Ayolah, Dio… jadi anak baik dan jangan melawanku," ucap Aoba, tiap kalimatnya terdengar tegas. "Aku akan membantumu."

Menahan malu dan rasa sakit, Dio mulai bergerak perlahan. Aoba mengusap pipi Dio, sebelum merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan mencuri sebuah ciuman lagi dari Dio.

"Hei, Dio… kau tidak menjawabku tadi," bisik Aoba. "Jawab aku…"

"Cih…" Dio kembali menatap Aoba dengan marah, tapi tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan kilatan nafsu dari matanya. "_Accept_... aah…"

Suasana di dalam kokpit Bradyon semakin intens. Dio menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat seiring dengan impuls kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Aoba sangat menyukai perubahan ekspresi Dio yang menikmati persetubuhan mereka ini. _Seandainya tadi Aoba membawa ponselnya…_

"Aoba… ah, Aoba…" desah Dio. "Aoba…"

"_Wakatta_…" Aoba tersenyum dan mencium bibir Dio dengan lembut. "Sedikit lagi…"

"Aahh… ahh…!"

"Dio…!"

Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Aoba memeluk tubuh Dio yang melunglai dengan lembut.

"Dio…" Aoba mengecup dahi Dio dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mungkin ini aneh, tapi… aku menyayangimu, Dio…"

Dio tersentak. Namun dipendamnya rasa yang tengah bergejolak di dalam dadanya, kemudian dia membalas pelukan Aoba meski pelan.

"_**Kimi to deaete, unmei sae kawaru."**_

-fin-

* * *

_(Omake)_

Anessa terpaku di kursinya. Terlalu _shock _untuk bisa bergerak setelah menerima sambungan _intercom _dari Bradyon.

"Corporal, kenapa?" tanya Mayuka yang baru saja kembali ke _bridge _bersama Elvira. "Kenapa kau kelihatan kaget begitu?"

"Anessa, itu sambungan dari Bradyon?" Elvira mendekati Anessa yang masih mematung sambil mengecek _history _dari sambungan _intercom _Bradyon. "Untuk apa Dio mengirim _intercom_? Bukankah Bradyon ada di hangar?"

Elvira mengecek _intercom _dari Bradyon dan menyambungkannya ke _headset _miliknya sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian, Elvira berwajah sama seperti Anessa, _shock_.

"WATASE AOBA! DIO WEINBERG!"


End file.
